Et Ca Fait Toute La Différence
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Pensées et confessions d'un rêveur et d'un idéaliste dixit une amie à propos de cette fic


**Titre**: Et Ca Fait Toute La Différence  
**Auteur**: Shadow Arashi  
**Caractère**: Kanon  
**Thème**: #11 l'espace entre rêve et réalité  
**Genre/Warning**: angst, Kanon qui réfléchit sur sa vie et ce qui l'a poussé à faire ses choix.  
**Disclaimer**: Tout ce beau monde appartient à Kurumada, donc vous pas envoyer avocats chez moi. Oo

Et Ca Fait Toute La Différence

par Shadow Arashi

Parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander, quelle est vraiment la différence entre rêve et réalité ?

Est-ce vraiment si important après tout ? Quelle taille les séparent pour avoir autant d'incidence sur notre vie?

Qui peut dire quand l'un s'arrête et l'autre commence…

Je suppose que l'on pourrait dire de moi que j'ai vécu une vie faite d'illusions. Que je me suis laissé berné par des rêves de pouvoir et de conquête pour la majeure partie de mes 28 ans. Sans doute ces personnes auraient-elles raison à mon sujet.

J'ai cependant appris très tôt qu'un enfant du Sanctuaire n'était pas autorisé à rêver. Il faut suivre sa destinée et obéir aux ordres sans discuter, un point c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de place pour les rêves, les buts personnels ou même les souhaits dans ce monde là.

Après tout la vie d'un apprenti chevalier appartient à Athéna, comment pourraient ils oser espérer quelque chose de plus ? Quelque chose de différent ?

Non, vivre au Sanctuaire n'est vraiment pas chose facile. Il faut se battre pour survivre mais voilà, il se trouve que je suis plus dur que la vie que l'on m'a fait vivre là-bas. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu plus fort que la douleur qui m'était donnée tout les jours alors que je me battais pour atteindre mon but et ce en quoi je croyais.

C'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie, avec ma force et mes pouvoirs grandissant de chevalier.

Force et pouvoir…

Je suis vite devenu totalement obnubilé par ces mots alors que mes capacités progressaient en même temps que celles de mon frère. Tout simplement parce que le pouvoir ici signifiait que non seulement on pouvait se défendre, mais il était aussi une garantie de respect et de succès dans toute entreprise personnelle.

En fait, le Sanctuaire n'était pour moi qu'un nid de menteurs et d'opportunistes. Ils prétendaient défendre l'humanité mais leurs méthodes étaient tout sauf humaines à mes yeux d'enfant. Chaque fois que je contemplais un saint d'Athéna je ne voyais que le mensonge dans leurs yeux et la noirceur qu'ils maintenaient caché derrière le visage souriant qu'ils montraient aux reste du monde.

_Il_ ne l'a jamais vu. _Il_ ne voyais jamais la même chose que moi d'ailleurs, malgré le fait que nous soyons frères de sang et jumeaux de surcroît. Je me sentais trahis. Trompé et privé de mon enfance, de mon frère et de la vie et des rêves auxquels j'avais pourtant un droit légitime en tant qu'être humain.

C'est tellement facile de devenir soi même souillé quand on vit dans un tel environnement…

Quand j'ai enfin pris conscience de cet état de fait, j'ai décidé que je ne serai pas ce qu'_ils_ voulaient que je sois. Je voulais choisir mon propre chemin, ma propre vie et cela peut importe le prix. Si je n'étais pas autorisé à rêver je ferai tout pour avoir un rêve bien à moi à réaliser, même si pour cela je devais m'opposer à tout ceux qui m'entouraient.

Maintenant que j'y repense, peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une réaction et un désir enfantin mais le Sanctuaire et ses lois m'avaient fait bien plus mature que les quelques années que j'avais vécu. Ils m'ont aussi fait bien plus froid que la personne que j'étais au départ… et que celle que j'aurais pu devenir. Le Sanctuaire m'a tout pris et ne m'a jamais rien donné en échange.

Le Sanctuaire et Athéna m'avaient volé ma vie avant même qu'elle ne commence, de même que mon frère.

Je n'ai pas pu supporter une telle injustice.

J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma revanche en somme, d'enfin posséder quelque chose pour moi seul, dans le seul but inavoué à l'époque de remplir le trou béant qui avait été ouvert en moi par toutes ces blessures.

Saga me disait alors que je vivais dans un monde d'illusions et de fantaisies, que j'étais irresponsable et que je ne pourrais pas me voiler la face bien longtemps. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'un jour je me réveillerai et que je verrai à quel point je me fourvoyais.

J'ai refusé de l'écouter et me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ma folle entreprise.

_"Pendant combien de temps vas-tu continuer à te perdre ainsi ?"  
_  
C'est une question qu'il m'a souvent rabâché également. Toujours entrain de me demander quand j'allais abandonner et arrêter de combattre mon destin, demandant combien de temps il allait me falloir avant que je n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

J'ai pris la décision de changer la destinée qui m'avait été réservée parce que je voulais plus que ce qui m'avait été offert. J'ai laissé mes rêves et mes désires d'enfant dicter mes choix jusqu'à ce que je réalise enfin que j'avais échoué, exactement comme me l'avais prédit Saga, bien que je dois avouer ne pas regretter grand-chose au fond.

J'ai peut-être entrepris quelque chose d'impossible en effet.

Mais au final Saga, ma vie **_a_** été le rêve que tu m'accusais de rêver éveillé.

Et ça fait toute la différence.

**FIN**


End file.
